


Криденс, что ты делаешь?

by Vasil_Cho



Series: та самая заявка [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Gen, mentioned Moira MacTaggert (X-men)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasil_Cho/pseuds/Vasil_Cho
Summary: Исполнение очередной той самой заявки с феста Fantastic Beasts O-19"Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!"ссылка: https://macusa.diary.ru/p212219916.htm?last=0#newdiscuss
Series: та самая заявка [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817782





	Криденс, что ты делаешь?

— Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!

— Простите, мистер Грейвз, я стараюсь, стараюсь втянуть обскура обратно!

— Криденс, это дым от твоего косяка.

*******

— Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!

Никогда еще обскур не был так близок к разоблачению.

*******

— Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!

— Но, мистер Грейвз, обскур уже неделю ничего не ел!

*******

— Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!

— Ну нет у нас Мойры в каноне! Ем, что нашел.

*******

— Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!

— Простите, мистер Грейвз, обскур что-то сильно зачесался.

*******

— Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!

— А зачем, по-вашему, мужчины водят мальчиков по подворотням? Называть их особенными и обниматься, что ли?

*******

— Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!

— Вот зря мы переживали, мистер Грейвз, тур завершили уже, а ни один ниффлер не пострадал!

*******

— Послушай, мальчик мой, убийство Шоу не принесет тебе.. Криденс, что ты делаешь?!

— Смотрю я на заявку, мистер Грейвз, и на количество исполнений смотрю, и понимаю, что шалость не удалась!


End file.
